villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Enclave
|skills = Being the most technologically advanced faction in the wasteland which makes up for shortage of manpower Most sophisticated structures and hierarchy similar to that of state Possesses facilities, bases and actual military Possesses authority to initiate experiments and projects Possesses doctors and scientists Great influence |goals = Rebuild American society in its "pure" form. Purge and eliminate all mutants. |crimes = Genocide Terrorism |type of villains = Genocidal Masterminds}} The Enclave are the genocidal post-war remnants of the original United States government, and the main antagonistic faction in Fallout 2 and Fallout 3, and only serve a minor role in Fallout: New Vegas History They originated mainly from pre-war "shadow government" agents and other corrupt politicians, and consider themselves to be a legitimate continuation of the true U.S. Government. Their ultimate goal is to rebuild the American civilization in its original, pure form by eliminating all the "mutants" who are no longer fully human due to all the radiation. What the Enclave does not seem to fully grasp, however, is that these "mutants" include pretty much everyone except them and the surviving communities that are still locked away in vaults, and their goal would essentially entail genocide. T The Enclave were also secretly involved in the "Vault" program of nuclear shelters, which is one of the central elements of the Fallout universe. These vaults were ostensibly intended to protect those wealthy enough to afford a spot in one from the nuclear holocaust, but they were also used for a "social experiment" by the Enclave, where most of the vaults secretly had some unusual and often downright harmful "gimmick" intended to test how people would behave in such situations. For instance, Vault 11 supposedly required the inhabitants to sacrifice one of their own each year for the community to survive, Vault 106 was laced with mind-altering drugs that turned the people inside crazy, and Vault 112 was a virtual reality program where the Overseer controlling the simulation went insane and started torturing the other people for fun. ''Fallout 2'' The Enclave are the main antagonists of Fallout 2. They had captured the residents of Vault 13 and the protagonist's home village, Arroyo. The player's goal is to infiltrate the Enclave's oil rig base and not only rescue the residents Vault 13 and Arroyo, but to stop them from unleashing a modified FEV that could've wiped out everyone but the Enclave. ''Fallout 3'' The Enclave's roles and goals are similar to that of Fallout 2. However, they were trying to access the water purifier and insert their FEV strain. The protagonist, the Lone Wanderer, could of course stop the Enclave, but the player could've also chosen to help the Enclave with their plans. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' In Fallout: New Vegas, the Enclave has been almost completely destroyed, except for six now very old retired members who the player can reunite for one last mission during the endgame battle for Hoover Dam. Notable Members *Dick Richardson *Frank Horrigan *John Henry Eden *Colonel Autumn Gallery Enclave_symbol_cont_dump_2_ee366b_5053141.png Fallout3Enclave.png Fallout enclave logo by titch ix-d4fytdg.png FO2 Intro APA.jpg|A team of Enclave soldiers in Fallout 2 intro cutscene. 800px-RemnantsPowerArmor.png|The Enclave's Advanced Power Armor Mark I. APA.jpg|Advanced Power Armor on Fallout 2's menu. Better Tomorrow.jpg|To build a better tomorrow. Navigation Category:Fallout Villains Category:Organizations Category:Video Game Villains Category:Terrorists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Mongers Category:Military Category:Lawful Evil Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Genocidal Category:Jingoists Category:Thugs Category:Disciplinarians Category:Delusional Category:Fanatics Category:Kidnapper Category:Totalitarians Category:Hegemony Category:Conspirators Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Imperialists Category:Control Freaks Category:Tyrants Category:Mascots Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Oppressors Category:Propagandists Category:Gaolers Category:Strategic Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Evil from the Past Category:Elitist Category:Evil Creator Category:Supremacists Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Extortionists Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Symbolic Category:Homicidal Category:Obsessed Category:Power Hungry Category:Provoker Category:Evil Vs. Evil